


At the Start

by metamorcy



Series: The Past and Future [1]
Category: Actor RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Frostpudding, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Romance, Tomki, has plenty of fluff, kinda alternate universe, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met and fell in love long before Thor's coronation and even with all the problems that occurred over time, their love for each other never faded away. COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Small note: This is three part series. Hope you enjoy it! Also, this first part is before Thor's coronation.
> 
> Beta'ed by Ankou13

Laughter. That was something Tom was used to in his relationship with a Norse God, either created by him or by his lover. It was odd to see someone with a face similar to his own laugh at something he had done, either in mischief or just in mere coincidence of how the events had laid out. However, he had gotten used to it. It had been five years after all, plenty of time to settle into a somewhat routine lifestyle, and with each day different to the other, he was seeing it as more of an exciting adventure. Every morning, he would wake up and wonder what would happen today. Whether it was good or bad, he would take it (though he did prefer good things). Tom loved it and wished for it to forever remain as an ongoing occurrence. Loki was his other half, someone to complement him in what he lacked, and all in all, he enjoyed being around the Asgardian. After all, love was a strange thing, even to him.

Tom had met Loki long ago, a few years into his movie career. It had been slow going, which he had expected, since his name hadn't really been out there as of yet. He needed a good movie or television show to jump start it and though he hadn't been doing poorly, it could have been a lot better. He took part in feature films, stage productions, and even had a few irregular television appearances on the BBC to help promote his name, but he was missing that big break he so desired, that major role that would turn his life around. His manager was waiting too, knowing that there was only one chance to pull out his debut before it slipped through his fingers. He auditioned for multiple roles, hoping that one of them would fit his personality or skills and sometimes, he felt like he was getting desperate for that attention.

It was during that hard time that he met Loki, who immediately set about his change. It was funny when Tom looked back into his memories, wondering how his life could have been without the trickster, but he constantly shook himself out of that train of thought. Loki was his everything, his sweetheart, and the one chaotic factor in his life he could control (somewhat). The chaos that Loki naturally brought with him lead to the changes of his life and unknowingly brought him to the roles that suited him best.

It had been a weekend where he'd spent some time away from agents and actors, wanting some alone time to help himself gather the courage needed for the next week. His nerves were beginning to get strained and his body ragged from the various roles. Shifting from one persona to another tended to wear him out over time and he was just beginning to reach that boiling point. He was running himself down and his manager, Michael, had noticed that immediately, sending him home to recover for the week.

Tom had just begun to wake up that morning to start his routine morning jog when he found a small green flash out of the corner of his eyes. He blinked in confusion, not expecting such a vivid color in his apartment. He couldn't even remember owning any colors like that, not a shade like that. Curiosity getting the better of him, he spun around and faced the living room where he had seen the flash. He froze.

In one of his comfy chairs was a person, a person that looked similar to him, dressed in strange leather garments he couldn't see any regular person wearing under the blazing sun of London (whenever it wasn't in its typical weather pattern of rainy or cloudy). Tom immediately reached up to rub his eyes, wondering if everything he was seeing was just the result of him still being half-asleep. It was possible, though, considering his nature, he was leaning more towards the impossible side. As he reopened his eyes, the figure was still sitting there, looking quite smug at his complete confusion.

"Hello…" Tom muttered under his breath, taking a step back to gain some distance. He observed the person a little closer than before, looking over the facial features. The person did look like him, but not exactly. It was enough for them to be brothers perhaps, but not identical twins. The man before him was older, maybe in his late twenties to early thirties, but had no aging features. There were no wrinkles, just a profound smoothness even when the man smiled. There was also a sharper edge to the man's face.

While Tom's chin was round, the man's was pointed with eyes a deep emerald green that seemed to glow in the lack of light. The skin was pale in shade, almost sickly, and that grin on the person's face just made Tom want to shiver at the stories it told just from sight alone. The actor's skin was more sun-kissed and his face had some morning scuffle with grayish-blue eyes. They were almost the opposite sides of the spectrum in many ways. Looking closer, the man before him had shoulder-length black hair, slicked back completely to keep it in place, while he himself had curly, short blond hair.

As for the clothes, they were a mixture of green and black with an armor on top made of gold shading. Tom almost winced at the thought of the weight of the items, wondering why the person hadn't developed back problems yet much less heatstroke. Still, the man sat there calmly with an arrogant smirk stuck on his face and let out a chuckle that echoed in the silent room.

Tom continued, "Can I help you?" He took a courageous step forward in hopes that the person before him wouldn't try anything funny. It was hard to tell, especially with that sinister-looking smirk. "How did you even get in here in the first place?" He glanced towards his front door, finding it bolted, then to his windows which were all shut. It was impossible and he wasn't even on the first few floors either, there was no fire escape on the side of his building.

The raven chuckled again. "There are many ways to enter into one's home." Suddenly, he stood up and stepped closer to the blonde, who noticed the man was about two to three inches taller. His steps were graceful, never revealing any hints of annoyance from the weight of his clothes. It was like it weighed nothing to him. His boots clicked against the hardwood surface of the floor and his long green cape dragged behind him, fluttering at his movements.

Tom opened his mouth to respond, but found his voice gone. He froze, watching as the stranger proceeded to move closer till the point where they were mere inches apart. Close up, he could get a firm grasp on their differences, looking over every tiny feature that rested on the man's expression. Those bright green eyes were so illuminating that Tom simply found himself being drawn into them, unable to pull his gaze away. He wondered momentarily to himself: what was going to happen now?

The raven spoke, the accent hard to identify, and reached up to cup Tom's chin, "How odd, to think that someone could actually look so close to myself." His fingers were cold to touch and had a soft allure to them that sent shivers down Tom's spine. "How curious…" The man drifted off, shifting his hand to the cheek. "I sense no magic or oddities of any sort within you, Human."

Tom narrowed his eyebrows in confusion, not entirely sure about the flow of conversation. Magic? Oddities? Human? He wanted to voice his questions, but felt his tongue being silenced. He didn't feel threatened, just picked apart, and though it wasn't a wonderful feeling, it was better than the earlier option. The being before him continued to study him, those green eyes drifting from one part of his body to the next.

"Hmm, interesting." The raven smirked once more before leaning forward, closing off the distance between them. Tom's eyes widened at the touch of lips and let out a small disapproving croak, clearly not expecting such a thing to happen to him and this early in the morning. This was beyond invading personal space and Tom immediately tried to fight back. However, the man was much stronger and kept him still as he continued the kiss, prying his lips open to taste. Without meaning to, Tom let out a small moan when the tongue touched against his own and heard the amused chuckle the other made, feeling it against his skin.

Another moan slipped through him and then another. Tom found himself remaining still from the kiss, closing his eyes to it as the other worked wonders in his mouth. He had never experienced such a kiss like that and it took him a while to realize he had to breathe. Tom managed to push himself away, just an inch, to get a gulp of air to fill his burning lungs before he was plunged back into another breath-taking kiss. His fingers gripped onto the sides of the man, unconsciously edging him on further and moaned louder this time when that tongue touched the top of his mouth.

His knees began to shake, his face burning red, and everything seemed to be crashing around him. His mind was completely blank, focusing solely on those cunning lips, and before long, he was returning the gestures, fighting back to gain some dominance. Undoubtedly, it failed, but Tom didn't care. He felt the man chuckle again at his attempts and those hands moved over his body, searching underneath his shirt.

Suddenly, the man broke the kiss and Tom finally decided to open his eyes, staring straight into those green ones. His breathing was ragged, lips bruised and tingling from the sensation. Desire was burning within his body, wanting more of that touch. He was rewarded with a trail of kiss, running from his lips to the crook of his neck.

"Ah…" He moaned softly, closing his eyes again and tilted his head to the side, allowing more room for the person to work with. Those lips worked their magic over his body, pulling any thought of resistance from his mind, and left him bare and open for the taking. Tom felt his shirt being pulled up all the way, tossed over his head, and watched it momentarily as it landed on his couch, instantly forgotten when a set of teeth bit down on his flesh. He let out a gasp, reaching further up the man's body to grip tightly, drawing him closer. His pants were gone next and then his underwear, to the point where he was bare for the world to see. No thoughts on his nakedness entered his mind, focusing entirely on that devious tongue as it began to map around his throat. Moans slipped through his lips uncontrollably and Tom attempted to pull the other person's garments off, fumbling with the belts and straps. A curse of frustration slipped through and he listened as the man chuckled at his irritation.

"So impatient," The man's voice was silky to his ears and he bit down on the other side of the neck, sucking painfully enough to create a bruise. Tom let out a gasp, his hands still fumbling with the leather clothes. Soon the man pulled away with a smirk and was pushing their bodies against each other, grinding their groins desperately together. "I like that." The man chuckled darkly this time and reached down, grasping tightly around Tom's manhood. He gave a tight squeeze, massaging his fingers around a particular vein, and watched as Tom crumbled into his grasp. With a few pumps, it was fully erect and leaking a small amount of pre-cum at the top. "Well, someone is interested."

"Shut up," Tom buried his face into the man's neck, hoping that it would save him some embarrassment. He was being manipulated, he knew he was, and there was nothing he could really do. The pleasure he was being assaulted with kept overwhelming any coherent thought process and he was falling deeper into a pit of no return. He was then being pushed back towards his room, towards his bedroom, and specifically to his bed. He was shoved downwards, his body bouncing on the familiar mattress, and looked back up just as the man crawled on top of his body. Tom blinked. "When did you…" The man was naked, completely naked. It had only been a couple of seconds, not enough time to change out of those challenging clothes. It was impossible. There were no clothes around the room, nothing that left evidence, only the man that was before him. Those cunning lips were back on him, mapping out his body like there were lines already etched onto the surface of his skin. They went down his chest, sucking gently at each nipple before biting down.

Tom groaned loudly, digging his back into the mattress, and felt the person settling between his legs. He knew what would be coming next, he wasn't stupid to not see this coming, and yet he couldn't bring himself to resist the temptation. He wanted it, he desperately wanted it. Those hands continued to mist over his body, sending delightful shivers down his spine and straight to his groin. He was close, so very close.

"I suggest you relax or this might sting a bit," The man muttered, his voice barely reaching Tom's mind. Of course, he didn't wait for an answer and slipped his fingers towards Tom's entrance, muttering a few words under his breath. The actor didn't understand the language, but did notice a small glow surrounding the raven's three fingers. As the glow died away, only a glossy sheen was left behind, alerting the blonde of what it was: lubrication. It was another odd occurrence with this person. First his strange appearance, then the disappearing clothes and now the odd manifestation of lube on the fingers. It was all so bizarre. Still, his thoughts on the subject didn't last long as he felt his legs being spread further apart, opening him up for acceptance. Various shades of red blossomed over his face, instantly looking away to prevent watching as he was taken. His mind was still having a hard time getting around that subject. The raven chuckled. "Now, now, don't be scared. You'll be feeling really good very soon."

The first finger slipped in, pushing slowly as it managed to get through that tight ring of muscles with ease. Tom immediately clenched down, finding the sensation not painful, but foreign. It wasn't exactly a comfortable feeling.

"You need to relax." The man commanded with a small sharpness in his tone. When Tom didn't follow those directions, the man sighed and reached up with his left hand, pressing it against Tom's abdomen. He massaged into the soft surface, his fingers sparking with green. Tom watched in amazement, unsure what was happening. Within seconds, he was beginning to feel different, settling down into the bed. His breathing evened out and his mind was beginning to focus once more. He was relaxing and he didn't even understand how he was doing it in the first place. "There we go." The finger was back to working its way into his body, curling up inside to stretch. Tom didn't fight it, his body no longer minding the sensation it brought. Another finger was added in, scissoring and tugging at his muscles with no pain. He was nearly stretched out, almost ready to accept something much larger into his entrance.

"Ah!" Tom jumped when those two digits brushed against something deep inside, sending a spark of pleasure up his spine. For a moment, he saw stars and then that smirk came back into view.

"There it is." Within seconds, the raven got to work, purposefully pounding into that special spot to bring Tom to near completion. The blonde didn't even notice when the third finger had been slipped in, too busy withering into the sheets to care. By the time he realized it, they were being pulled out and Tom could only whimper from the emptiness it left behind. The man smirked, finding the reaction entertaining. He wiped his dirtied fingers against the bed and spread Tom's legs apart, positioning himself against the entrance. Without saying a word, he pushed forward, watching the actor's reaction carefully.

"O-Oh!" Tom bit down on his bottom lip and tilted his head back against his pillow, finding the object larger than just three fingers' width. He could feel the burn of the stretch. Yet, the pain didn't bother him much. It was clear the man was being careful, preparing him enough to not feel too much. Still, as the man began to fill him, Tom couldn't help but think about what he'd gotten himself into. He was going to have sex with some stranger that looked like him. This wasn't even consensual, yet he never said no either. He had wanted this just as much as he didn't. There was no turning back, not at this point. His legs began to shake, the grasp on them tightening to prevent any movement. It didn't take long before he was completely filled to the brim, biting back tears that were beginning to form from the burn.

"Loki."

Tom shook his head as he tried to focus on the man's voice. "H-Huh?"

"My name," the man continued, settled perfectly still inside Tom. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against Tom's right ear, and nudged against the actor's entrance. "Loki. I want you to scream that name as you come. I want you to know the name of the person who'd defiled you and tarnished your integrity, the one who broke you."

The blonde could only moan softly, fear slowly creeping its way to his heart. Then that first thrust came and all of that disappeared. He screamed as his prostate was hit directly, his body jumping at the force Loki had exerted. The fingers on his hips were digging into his skin and yet the pain didn't bother him, not when there was something else taking over. Pleasure - immeasurable and unspeakable pleasure. Loki was pounding against him, moving at a slow pace before quickly speeding up, bringing Tom higher than he had ever felt before.

"Say my name, Thomas."

Tom gasped, his toes curling at another shot of pleasure, wrapping his legs tightly around Loki's waist. His mind was completely blank except for one word. "L-Loki!"

The raven smirked in delight, enjoying the sound of his name from the actor's lips. He gave a few thrusts in reward for his compliance. "Again, human."

"Loki!" The actor threw his head back, his fingers gripping the sheets around him. He was pulling them closer to his body, desperate for something to grip onto to hold his sanity together. It was useless as his spot was slammed into each and every time, Loki made sure to never miss. The man had no plans to and had every desire to make Tom lose himself to said pleasure, wanting to see the man come apart before his very eyes.

With a few more thrusts, Tom was already done, coming all over his stomach as he cried out Loki's name. His body shivered in its high, feeling satisfaction it hadn't felt in a long time. No previous experience had come close to this, nothing. His body felt content and well used, relaxing against the other. Loki, however, was nowhere near close to being done.

"You came too fast," Loki 'tched' before his sinister smirk made its appearance back on his lips. "No matter, I'll make you come as many times as possible till I feel satisfied."

Tom shivered at the threat and found himself plunging back into that overwhelming pleasure, unable to resist. His body was shifted around into different positions and he came for a second time just as Loki had his first. The blonde moaned softly as warmth began to fill him up from within and gasped at the wonderful sensation it brought. He felt so full and he wanted more of it. Loki flipped him onto his stomach, forcing him up onto all fours with his ass high in the air. Seconds later, Tom was penetrated once more and could feel those cold fingers digging into his hips. It was going to leave a bruise, he was certain of it.

On his fourth one, he was brought to the head of his bed and forced to lean against it. He was on his knees, able to feel the fluids leaking out of his end with sweat covering the rest of his body. Tom shivered at the cold air running through his apartment and glanced back towards the raven momentarily. His blue eyes were glazed over, thought process completely gone, and he could only moan as he was thrust back into. As he came to his fifth and final one, Tom was riding Loki. Well, somewhat riding. By then, his limbs had little to no strength to hold him up and each time Loki would thrust up inside of him, his body would automatically come down, impaling himself. It was a repeated process that continued until he came, losing consciousness in the process as he collapsed onto the raven.

And _that_ was how he first met Loki.

The next couple of weeks resulted in the same situation, Loki appearing out of nowhere either in his bedroom while he was trying to sleep or on his couch the moment he returned from a film shoot. Regardless, it all ended the same: clothes off with Loki being balls deep inside him. Tom wanted to resist a couple of times and even mentally prepped himself to go through the plan except whenever those cold lips touched him and those mischievous hands ghosted over his warm flesh, all trains of thought halted instantly. He would give in every single bloody time.

It was irritating, but the satisfaction of being so thoroughly fucked overwhelmed all coherent feeling. He enjoyed the little adventitious moments with Loki, even sought it out willingly after getting over that little tidbit, and enjoyed the moments he got to see that familiar menacing smirk on Loki's face falter as he came deep inside him. His muscles would ache terribly in the morning, but it was a good ache and he licked his lips at the faint taste of snow and lavender.

The one thing he didn't like was Loki vanishing in the morning or once he lost consciousness. He wanted to wake up to the man beside him, still asleep and watch those features as they were awoken by the morning sun. Tom wanted to see Loki get out of bed, stretch those muscles of his, get dressed, and go about his regular routine from within the confines of his room. It was a reoccurring thought whenever he saw the strange man. Tom attempted it through physical force a few times, tightening his legs around Loki's waist, not only driving the man deeper inside of him (which he was certain the other greatly enjoyed from the sight of that smile), but hoping to keep Loki there trapped between him. It didn't work, of course. He always went limp after everything, trying to catch his breath and bring his mind back to reality.

One particular night, he finally managed to speak his mind.

"P-Please… Ah!" Tom screamed out when his prostate was hit dead on, sending a powerful wave of pleasure up his spine. His fingers tightened around the bed sheets, using it in hopes of keeping himself stable. His legs were spread wide with Loki right in between, driving deep inside him with each thrust. Besides hearing his own ragged moans, the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, and his bed creaking at the force the raven was excreting, he could pick up Loki's soft moans. They were gentle breathless acts that made Tom want to heighten them, purposefully squeezing down on Loki's member.

The raven chuckled, gasping a little when he pushed forward. "Please what?" He sent another hard thrust, watching in amusement as Tom's head went back, letting out a pleased yelp. "Harder? Faster? Whatever do you want, dear Thomas?"

"Ah… Ah… Give me… a moment." Tom attempted to speak again, only managing ragged words. His eyes were rolling back, his legs tightening around Loki's hips, and let out another moan in contentment, enjoying the feeling of the man inside him. He was full to the brim and as his toes curled in delight of being satisfied, he reached up to wrap his arms around Loki's neck, pulling the man down. He could feel the warm breath against his cheeks and he fluttered his eyes to stare straight into those lovely emerald-colored orbs. Opening his mouth, he attempted again. "S-Stay…"

Loki paused, his body settling against the other. He raised an eyebrow, ignoring the droplets of sweat dripping down his forehead. "Stay?"

"Here… Stay here until morning." Tom finally managed to sound out, groaning softly at the warmth pooling inside of him. Loki tilted his head in confusion, but then smirked, licking his lips. The raven leaned forward for a kiss, his touch strangely tingling to Tom's own. He automatically opened his lips, letting Loki in willingly. His fingers drifted to underneath Loki's arms, still gripping the shoulders to keep their bodies together. His nails were digging into the skin and it tightened when Loki began to move again. "Oh god! Loki!"

At his name, the man licked his lips again and began to quicken the pace, driving harder into Tom's body with vigor. He didn't care that Tom was drawing blood down his back by leaving marks behind. It would be healed by the morning, Loki was certain about that. As they came together, Tom screamed out Loki's name and moaned softly as he fell unconscious, his exhaustion hitting him fully in one single moment. He felt the brief departure of his partner and Tom managed to pull himself together long enough to glance over just as his eyes were beginning to close, watching as Loki settled into his bed beside him. Smiling, Tom drifted off into darkness, welcoming sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small reminder that this story takes place before the events of Thor, back when Loki was more innocent and somewhat kinder

Tom groaned loudly as his alarm clock blazed to life, bringing him out of a blissful sleep, and immediately slammed his fist towards it to silence the contraption. His body ached everywhere and he refused to move from his comfortable position on the bed. He didn't want to wake up yet, much less get up to jog for his daily routine. Slowly, he rolled over, stretching underneath the covers, and glanced towards the side when he felt the bedding resist his movements. He blinked and then smiled softly at the sight of the being nestled up against him. Loki was still here with him, like he had promised.

Shifting closer, he reached out to push a few strands of black hair out of the way, wanting to get a closer look at Loki's relaxed facial features. However, the moment his fingertips brushed against the man's cheek, those familiar green eyes instantly snapped open. Tom froze while suppressing a jump, not expecting such a reaction, and then smiled softly, hoping to disarm his companion.

"Good morning." He shifted closer, hoping to intertwine their legs together in order to keep his companion trapped in bed with him. However, to his disappointment, Loki moved away. A flash of hurt slipped through Tom's expression, just enough for the raven to pause. "Are you… leaving already?"

Loki hummed to himself, tugging at the blankets that were wrapped tightly around his body. Though it was warm underneath, his body still felt quite cool to the touch. As the blankets were pulled downward, it revealed his smooth milky shoulders and Tom couldn't help but hope that it would drift a little further down to reveal other parts of Loki's body. The way his black hair scattered across his shoulders, some tinkling downward to the front, was mesmerizing. Loki chuckled, reading the expression on Tom's face. "I must go. I didn't originally intend on staying this long. I'll be missed if I don't head back soon."

"Oh…" The blonde's shoulders sagged at the idea of Loki leaving him all alone in bed and buried his face into the pillow out of disappointment. They hadn't even gotten breakfast yet much less any morning tea or coffee like he had hoped. He had wanted to finally get the chance to talk with this mysterious man.

Loki huffed at the expression, almost like he wanted to roll his eyes. "But if you'd like, from now one I'll stay longer."

"Really?" Tom's expression lightened at the prospective thought.

"Yes."

With those words, the blond leaned over for a kiss, getting a surprised expression from the other by the way those vivid green eyes widened. Of course, Loki recovered within seconds from his shock to deepen the kiss, tangling his long fingers into that curly hair and forcing open Tom's warm mouth to slip his tongue in. The room slowly filled with their moans, the sheets crumpling around their forms. Eventually, they had to break away, leaving only desire in between. It was like neither of them wanted to leave just yet, not after a kiss like that. Tom smiled, glad to see he had some effect on his companion and licked his lips eagerly, knowing those eyes were watching. "Make sure you come back soon then." He smiled and nestled back into his sheets, proceeding to bury himself. "I'll be waiting for you."

Loki swallowed at the glorious scene before him, biting down on his bottom lip. He wanted to stay, his expression stated as much, but he needed to return home before someone started questioning his disappearance. Letting out a 'tch', he shuffled out of the bed and snapped his fingers angrily, his clothes reappearing over his body.

Tom stared, eyes narrowing at the sight. Did he really just see… Huh? "How?" He shifted in bed, wondering how that was even possible. He had expected his partner to take a good while putting those garments back on from the excessive amount of attachments and buckles. He had been hoping to actually watch… "How did you?"

The raven smirked, arrogance apparent in his expression. "Magic, of course." He raised his hand to run it through his disordered hair, returning it back to its normal straightness. He looked like nothing had happened last night and there were no markings of their activities.

Tom pouted, pulling a pillow underneath his chest to give himself a better view of his partner. "Well, that's handy." His fingers squeezed into the fluffy pillow and buried his head against the edge. "Are you a mutant or something? I mean I heard about you guys and have seen some on the telly but never in person."

Loki laughed. "No, I'm not a mutant. I'm of a completely different race than you, mortal."

This caught Tom by surprise and he raised an eyebrow up in confusion. "Mortal?"

"I'm Loki of Asgard. You humans know me as the God of Mischief, Lies, Fire, and Chaos." At the widening of Tom's eyes, Loki chuckled pleasantly. "Shouldn't you be honored to be sleeping with someone such as I?"

Tom didn't answer, his eyes drifting over the entirety of the complex clothes. He didn't feel honored, no, he felt smug. He smiled. At least things were beginning to make sense from his first meeting with Loki. Everything was finally coming together, piecing into perfect place. There were still some questions but at least he was getting somewhere. Not wanting to be outdone by Loki, he replied, "And I'm Tom Hiddleston, an actor. If you come back soon, I'll let you bend me over my kitchen table."

Loki's breath hitched at his words, fully understanding the meaning behind them. He bit harder on his lip, drawing a few droplets of blood, and it was clear he wanted nothing more than to put that promise into action _immediately_. "Damn you, human." He vanished from the spot in a puff of green smoke, leaving no evidence of his existence except for the aches on the human's body and the ruffled sheets.

Tom chuckled despite the sadness that quickly overtook his heart. He at least had the comfort of knowing that Loki would be back and very soon. Still, that didn't stop the hurt from the raven leaving his side, wanting nothing more than to have that cool body against his own. Closing his eyes, Tom sighed and shuffled close to the spot where the raven had been sleeping, taking in his scent. Loki would be back, he just knew it.

* * *

As expected, Loki reappeared quickly and within only one day. The moment Tom entered his apartment after working on a massively long single scene at work he was immediately jumped by the immortal. He hadn't expected the other to appear so soon, not when the fastest had been four days previously, but he welcomed it, returning the affections. They shifted from the front door to Tom's kitchen table and Tom was quickly bent over the hardwood surface with his ass in the air. Loki quickly prepared him before pushing through those tight muscles, listening as Tom howled at the sharp pain of being entered so roughly. Luckily for the human, it didn't last long as pleasure began to override his sense and something warm surrounded his bottom. He gripped onto the edges of the table in hopes of steadying himself but it was futile. Loki was much stronger and had no problem in keeping him secured against the table with one arm with no hopes of escaping. Tom feared for a moment that he might actually leave a mark behind, evidence of their dallies, but in the end, he didn't care all that much.

Loki pressed kisses against his back and between his shoulder blades once Tom's shirt had gotten out of the way. The actor could feel Loki's cool body pressed against his own and moaned softly in content. This is what he wanted, what he desired. He gasped when Loki ran his tongue over the surface of his body, mapping out markings into his skin. His pants were gathered on the floor, his shoes still on.

"Loki…" Tom muttered, his legs shaking at the force and pleasure. He was glad that he could at least use the table to keep him upright. "More… please."

Loki chuckled and pulled out momentarily, earning a whimper from the human. Tom peered behind, desperate for that touch only to find himself being flipped over onto his back. He let out a startled yelp, not expecting such an action and quickly attached his legs around Loki's waist to keep himself steady. He was sprawled out, his intimate areas open to see with his hips just barely over the edge of the table.

"Such a cute little human." The raven smirked and continued his relentless pounding, rolling his hips upward to hit that spot deep within his companion.

"A-And you're a horny bastard!" Tom managed to snarl, breaking into a moan soon after when Loki slammed back in roughly. "O-Oh!" He gasped loudly again, bringing his head back while straining his spine. His eyes were shut and he could feel his toes curling at the sensation. "Loki, right there!"

Loki could only laugh at the reaction, finding this all too amusing. Tom was the first one to give in, releasing himself all over his stomach. His body shook from his high, his mind blank from pleasure. His legs went limp, loosening just enough to slip down Loki's hips. However, Loki simply reached down to hold them in place, made a few more thrusts before spilling himself inside. He grunted, finding himself hit with exhaustion and leaned over for a gentle kiss. Their bodies were tangled together on the table with Loki's arms on each side of Tom's head. The raven buried his nose into the crook of the human's neck, taking a deep breath of the mixture of sweat and vanilla.

Tom blinked his blue eyes, trying to regain some control of his body and groaned softly. His partner was still inside of him and he could feel him moving. "Damn, I'm going to need a bath after this." Raising a hand upward, he ran it through his sweaty locks, pushing them out of his face.

"I'm sure I could help you with that." Loki smirked, pressing a light kiss against the actor's forehead.

"Yeah, right." Despite everything, Tom didn't move from his spot, finding himself comfortable against the table despite how awkward his position was. His eyes glanced towards the clock and huffed. "It's too late to try and cook something for dinner." As he stated that, a thought slipped into his mind and smiled, peering down at his companion. "Do you want to head out? Together?"

This caught Loki's attention, his eyes snapping towards the other. "Dinner?"

Tom snorted at the cute tilt of the head and laughed. "Yes, dinner. You and me. What do you say?"

"I'd be delighted. I do plan on continuing our little fun afterwards though." Giving a suggestive look, Loki pulled up Tom's hand and kissed it on the knuckles. "A lot more."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, you sex fiend."

The raven chuckled and leaned in for a kiss, twisting their tongues together in delight.

* * *

"You need to change." Tom commented, staring over his companion. Loki was dressed in his usual leather garbs and the human knew very well that there was no way they could leave out the apartment without being stared at. He didn't need people thinking of him strangely, much less, be drawing attention towards themselves. "You can't go out like that."

Loki raised an eyebrow up and peered over his attire, looking over everything carefully before examining Tom's. "This is attire fitting for my status from where I hail from."

"Well perhaps for you but on Earth, we dress differently. We don't wear things like that, especially the capes. People here would consider you some sort of freak or delusional and we're not going out to attract attention." Tom rubbed his chin, looking at the immortal and then at himself. "I might have some clothes you could wear. They should fit. We're about the same size."

"No need." Loki snapped his fingers and he instantly changed into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a leather jacket hanging off his shoulders. Tom stared in amazement. "Is that better?" The immortal leaned onto one hip and smirked almost like he was purposefully posing, knowing he had the human's full attention.

"Damn, you look… good." Tom had to shake his head to snap his thoughts away from ravishing the Norse God. "C-Come on." He motioned Loki to follow him, heading towards his front door. He was dressed plainly, keeping himself unadorned to prevent any recognition by his fans. Still, with Loki beside him looking like a model of sorts, it might be a little hard. However, even as they left the apartment and entered the streets, Tom's eyes would constantly drift over Loki's thin form, taking in every visual movement the other made. The raven caught the glances and purposefully winked a couple of times, making sure that all attention would be focused on him and him only.

Regardless of the strange situation, Tom managed to get some information out of Loki during dinner, sharing his own personal history in return. It had taken the course of one month worth of dinners but he never minded; he enjoyed his time spent with the raven. He had learned during those times that Loki is indeed the Norse God from previous history, living for hundreds of years. Loki has an older brother known as Thor, the God of Thunder and also known as the Golden One to the people of Asgard. Furthermore, Tom learned of the various nicknames Loki had earned over his centuries, many not entirely pleasant to his ears. He didn't hesitate in showing his disgust when certain comments were brought up, earning a gentle smile from the trickster. His parents were Odin and Frigga, King and Queen of Asgard, leaving Loki himself as a prince. As things continued on, Tom got some history of his family situation, of Loki's own adventures with and without mischief involved. Most were just stories, nothing horrible but Tom couldn't help but wince at a few that got too far and ended up with punishment.

Amazingly, Loki had no children of his own compared to the information online and was only married once to a woman named Sigyn, which was only for the benefit of two races. He had divorced her long ago, neither of them being able to stand each other's presence except in public, though the truce between the race's remained in effect. Tom felt a little happy at hearing that, knowing he wouldn't be keen for getting in the way of a marriage, especially if they were still together. More things Tom learned were that Loki was one of the most powerful sorcerers in the Nine Realms (which was also explained in full detail when he asked) and magic was his specialty. Loki normally used illusions and smaller spells to keep his scale of powers contained, finding them more practical than the flashier ones that used more energy. Apparently, from what Tom learned, the raven never liked play all his cards even with his allies and family. This made the human a little warm with glee, knowing that Loki was trusting _him_ with this little detail. As the dinners and meetings went on, Loki even provided some answers against the information that could be found online, never really hesitating, and slowly, they began to grow closer to each other.

This went on for a year and Tom could see the raven easing his way into his life, relaxing against him, along with showing obvious signs of trust. As the second year began, things began to change. Tom managed to land a major role in 'Jhor' as the misunderstood villain (at least that's what Tom viewed it as with Loki agreeing with him) and within months of its release, fame began to appear before him. He was famous, known to all those around the world as a skilled actor. This had been the chance he had been desperately waiting for. Unknown to others, Loki had helped him in the background, using his illusionary skills to help Tom practice and even taught him how to fight for those specific scenes. Of course, the actor couldn't help but toss in a comment about Loki's skills with a spear when used as a pole, humoring him by calling them pole dancing moves.

During the middle of that second year, Loki had to return more frequently to Asgard and remain there for weeks due to some skirmishes with another realm. Tom had feared for the worst but the raven had waved it off, stating that these sorts of things were common and he most likely wouldn't even see a battle. Still, Loki had to remain behind as he was the best adviser and tactician in Asgard (and that he needed to keep his older brother, Thor, out of constant trouble). In the end, it made their meetings rarer but it worked out in a way. Tom found himself engulfed with his various films, applying for one after the other and working tirelessly to reach further heights than ever before. He was sent around the world for filming, never staying in one place for long. The moments they did manage to get together, they made sure to make the best of it and spent as much time together as possible.

Tom knew he was falling in love but he didn't care. He didn't care that Loki was a male or an alien or a prince, it just didn't matter to him. Sadly, he wasn't too sure about what Loki felt about him. Tom had tried to get something out of the other on the subject matter, unsure on how the other would react if asked, and one day he went out to confess. He just hoped that everything would end well, he really did, because Tom knew that he was hopelessly in love.

"Loki," The blond spoke up, resting his aching body against his couch. They had just finished three rounds of sex and were now both cuddled up in the tiny space, wrapped around each other. Tom was on the bottom, his head resting against the pillow, while Loki was in between him and the cushions, his head on Tom's shoulder. The mortal glanced over, running his hands through the soft black locks, and smiled at how comfortable they had become in each other's presence. Little things that belonged to the immortal began to appear in his apartment over the years from the small crystals to the spell books on his bookcase. Tom had attempted to understand said items and Loki would just explain like there was nothing wrong. Apparently, the raven was a wonderful teacher, teaching him the various wonders of the world in a way even Tom could understand. Still, he needed to get back on the subject matter.

Loki squirmed a little around the actor's body, brushing his face against the crook of the neck and smirked when his nose touched the skin. A few curly locks of blond hair swept against his forehead and he closed his eyes, content with his position. "Hmm?"

"I want to talk about something…" Tom confessed, feeling the raven freeze beside him. "Well about something I've been meaning to say for a long time."

"Oh?" Loki's full attention was focusing on those words and shifted a little in his grasp to peer up into those blue eyes. He was searching for something, something that put his fears to rest.

The human didn't know what there was to fear so he continued as he rotated his body slightly so that he could face his love easier. Tom knew he was scaring Loki, it was so obvious to tell despite the other being a master of hiding things. Smiling, he spoke, "I love you." At the widening of Loki's eyes, he reached down and pulled the raven's right hand up to kiss the knuckles, something the other had done multiple times in their two years together. His fingers stroked the top of the hand soon after, trying to offer comfort. "And I was wondering if, by any chance, you have the same affections for me."

The immortal didn't answer, simply staring ahead in shock. His lips were open and he had yet to move from his position. Tom shifted a little, moving his hand towards Loki's right cheek, stroking it gently. It was his own little way of offering peace and comfort. "I…" The raven's bright green eyes glistered with something Tom didn't recognize and for a moment, the human actually feared for the worst.

The human didn't want to hear that all their time spent together had been nothing more than the whim of an immortal being, something to pass the time. Biting his bottom lip, Tom turned away. "It's alright. Maybe I shouldn't have sprung this out of nowhere."

Loki reacted this time, reaching forward to snap Tom's face back towards him. "Wait." He finally spoke, finding his voice to answer. "Wait and let me think." The raven leaned down, rubbing his left cheek against Tom's warm chest, and sighed heavily. It was a hard confession and he knew it. It was also something he had been wondering about for a while himself. Did Tom harbor any feelings towards him? Apparently, the obvious answer is yes. Closing his eyes, he focused on his surroundings and raised his hand against his chest, feeling his beating heart underneath his fingertips. Getting the resolve he needed, he closed his eyes. "Tom, my heart… beats a little faster whenever you're around, whenever you look at me, whenever you smile at me. This is… love, yes?" His eyes opened up, a flash of question in them, and stared into those loving blue ones. There was hesitance in his expression, knowing that he was opening up about something he hadn't done to anyone outside of family.

Tom paused for a moment, piecing together those words. He then broke out into a bright smile, leaning over for a kiss as he had just gotten the answer he had been waiting desperately for. He paused just an inch before their lips brushed together. "Yeah, it is."

Loki smirked, not one of his usual sinister ones but a soft gentle that told wonders. "Then yes, I love you. I love you very much."

"Good." With that, their lips touched, knowing that this would definitely form a relationship between the two of them, a connection. Tom had never thought it would be possible considering their meetings had been going on for almost three years and now something had finally happened. They were lovers now and though he knew their relationship would have its bumps and issues, he knew they would be happy at the end. He just knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been unbeta'd. If you see something odd, let me know and I'll go fix it .

On their fourth year, the two lovers fell into a more routine setting. Tom's apartment was more of a safe haven for Loki, visiting regularly to get away from his royal duties and family. It was here that he could hide away from all the stares and vicious comments about his habits and hobbies. Even when Tom was busy with work or wasn't around to entertain him, it didn't matter. Loki had no problems with keeping the place clean for the busy actor, stocking up on groceries when he knew the other was returning home after a long trip, and even fix up the little garden on the porch. Well, it was technically Loki's garden. Tom didn't mind it of course. Instead, he actually found it…kinda cute that Loki had such a hobby in the first place.

The flowers and greenery that went around the outside window terraces made the place a little livelier, gave it more colors and soft scents to cover up the musky odors of rain and car exhaust. Tom's family had even complimented on the beauty, who still didn't know about his relationship with the Norse God nor did the rest of the world, and he planned on keeping it that way. Strangely, he only recognized half of the arrangements in garden while the rest were completely bizarre to him. He had a strong suspicion that some of those plants came from Asgard.

"I like gardening." Loki mentioned one time while pruning the leaves. "It gives me something to do and don't you ever mention this to anyone. I already have enough trifle with the Aseirs because apparently I like too many _womanly_ practices." Tom would just shake his head, too familiar about Aseirs' views on their culture. "Anyway, it keeps my mind…stable in a way. And it reminds me of home. My mother was the one that taught me gardening. One day, I'll bring you to see her garden. It's quite beautiful. She grows some of the most delicious fruits there." He smiled for a moment as fond memories entered his mind. His right hand reached forward to cup a flower, taking in the sweet scent it released. "She actually taught me many things over my lifetime, magic included."

"Sounds like a wonderful woman." Tom commented, standing close to the raven as he watched the other work with both his arms wrapped around the thin waist. His chin was resting on the shoulder, enjoying how relaxed Loki's body felt against his own. Even when it was summer outside, the immortal was still cool to touch.

"She is."

Sex between the two became less often due to their busy schedules but it didn't matter much in the end. They enjoyed each other's company and Tom had no problem in teaching Loki the ways of Earth's technology. He even managed to get Loki to attempt driving his car though the Norse God had refused ever since, finding the transportation too slow versus his usual teleportation spells. Tom couldn't blame him. After all, teleporting from one place to another in a flash was really handy. Still, having Loki able to use a phone and even all the objects in his house was amazing itself.

They had their fights and misunderstandings like any other couple though Tom sometimes forgot that Loki was much stronger than an average human. He panicked one time when Loki easily picked up an object that was much too heavy for one person to lift up with one hand and had thrown it across the room like it was nothing. It had startled him horribly and even worse when Loki managed to do it with a car of all things (luckily not at him). Of course, he also enjoyed the fact that Loki had such abilities and strength. It had saved his life multiple times. The world of the famous always came with some back draws. Luckily it wasn't a regular event but there was one instance where someone had attempted to break into his place, hoping to gain some cash due to his status, or when someone made an attempt on his life because of one of his role's influence on the world. It seems that some people didn't like the fact that he was spreading 'evil' among the inhabitants of the Earth. The only good thing he got out of those horrifying moments was Loki healing those injuries away within seconds, coddling him out of fear and love.

Tom didn't mind their fights as he saw them as a step forward in their relationship, getting past those hard areas that many others couldn't. It was a necessary evil and they would get back together within hours, both trying to get the other to forgive. One time when a fight got bad enough, Loki came back showering him with gifts from jewelry to clothing to earn his forgiveness. Tom found it a little funny, adorable too, and accepted some that would actually be useful. He gave his reason, stating exactly why he wouldn't take certain gifts.

"Loki, I'm not a woman. I don't need things like rings and jewels. They're nice but I really can't use them."

Loki would grumble and huff before coming back with something that could be found in magazines for men. Tom would just laugh, finding it adorable how far the raven would go to get him to forgive.

One time, Tom decided to ask something, something that would help shift their relationship and push it another step forward.

"Hey, Loki, can I be on top?"

Loki paused, pulling back from where he had been sucking at Tom's neck. He glanced towards his warm blue eyes and tilted his head, his hair falling down from behind his ears. His body was pressing against the other, holding himself up carefully in order to not crush the human with his weight. "You want to top?"

The actor nodded his head, licking his lips as he looked over Loki's expression. It had been bothering him for a while, why he couldn't be the one to dominate. He believed it was more of a trust issue with Loki and he knew Loki had enough problems with that. It didn't take much to see that and when Loki loved, he really loved with all his heart. Tom feared there will be a time when someone breaks him with that love completely and he can only hope that he will be around to soften the blow, even bring him back together. Tom smiled, trailing a kiss down Loki's forehead. "Yeah, I want to top or at least eventually. I want to try." He drifted to the back of the raven's left ear and gave a soft lick, feeling Loki shiver underneath his fingertips. "Never know, maybe you might enjoy it. Something new to try out."

Loki was still watching him with those vivid green eyes, calculating something within, and rolled off to the side on the couch to stand up. "I've only allowed two people in the past top me, both of whom I killed shortly after. One because he didn't satisfy me and the other because I was trying to gain the upper hand for the kill."

Tom almost winced, finding the subject flowing into the darker areas. "Maybe later then if you're so unwilling. I don't mind waiting until you're ready."

With that, Loki chuckled and shook his head. "You really are too kindhearted." He reached forward and yanked Tom up to stand, heading towards the bedroom from the living room where they had been making out. At the actor's confused expression, he continued. "I'll give you that chance you desire. Don't make me regret it."

The blond grinned, reaching forward to send a spiraling of kisses down Loki's neck. "Thank you." He pressed the kisses further down Loki's neck towards the chest, earning a small gasp when he got to the nipples. "Thank you, Loki." Tom spun around their positions, forcing Loki to move backwards toward the bed. It was a different situation and one that Tom was going to greatly enjoy and take advantage of. He always wanted to see Loki fall into pleasure, moan and scream at each and every move he made, and then come when he finally felt complete. Tom was already feeling his blood shooting down below at the mere thought of it. A little more desperate, he pushed Loki down onto the bed, watching as the older man bounce slightly from the mattress before crawling on top.

"Could you make our clothes disappear, Loki?" Tom asked as he peered over the raven's complex clothing. Though the other had taken to wearing suits and casual attire that Tom helps chose out, Loki was still mostly comfortable in his leathers. "I really don't have a clue on how to strip you of your leathers."

Loki chuckled, his back sprawled against the mattress. He eyed the human on top of him with a smirk, knowing he was being watched carefully and found it quite… nice. His heart fluttered at the thought of being dominated by his lover and actually welcomed it openly. He'll accept Tom for who he is, he will. It had been a step he hadn't been willing to make previously with any of his past lovers. There had been many, his lifetime extending over a thousand years but none had ever impacted him as much as Tom had. Nodding his head, he waved his hand and their clothes vanished, appearing neatly folded in a chair next to the bed.

"Thanks, darling." Tom smiled, leaning over Loki's prone form to send kisses down his chest. His eyes watched carefully for any sudden movements and his ears for any snuffled moans, searching out for Loki's hidden spots. 'There!' He found one, right behind Loki's ears where a soft fleshy spot was located and proceeded to lick and such until he had the raven squirming underneath his grasp, whispering him for more. Those fingers clenched into the bed sheets, not wanting to break Tom before they got any further. Loki's face was still kept calm against the assault, trying to prevent any revealing of his joy. Tom could only smile, finding it more of a challenge than anything else. He went back to searching, his lips dancing across the cool skin until he found another one. Right at the scapula, at the bone, he nibbled gently, earning a gasp. "Looks like you do have a few sensitive spots."

Loki simply glared, keeping still as much as possible as his show of resistance. Tom didn't mind, it made breaking Loki all that much wonderful and when he finally does it, it'll be a show worth watching. As Tom began to suck on the nipples, his right hand slipped down to the half-hard member and tightened his grasp around the organ. He smirked when he heard Loki making a grunt at the skin contact and then another when he gave a squeeze.

"My little human, just what are you planning?" There was a breathless quality to Loki's voice, staring at his love in question. "Hm?"

"You'll see." The actor went to work, stroking the length roughly since he had a feeling that that was exactly what the other wanted. The moan that followed was rewarding and he continued such, tugging at a nipple with his teeth. His fingers quickened the pace, feeling Loki buckling his hips forward for that touch. He was getting somewhere and fast. Focusing more on below the belt, Tom nudged a finger at the tip, feeling some pre-cum already dripping from the tip and chuckled gently into Loki's ear as he pushed inward, getting a yelp from the other. "You're close, aren't you?"

Loki growled, not trusting his voice to answer as Tom went back to stroking his entire length, squeezing down painfully good. His legs shifted on the bed, struggling to remain still. His eyes blinked back sweat and groaned softly. He was already so close. He was completely and painfully hard, leaking at the top as the warmth pulsating at the bottom of his stomach was ready for release. Three more strokes and he came, releasing himself into Tom's waiting hand. His body shook and he made a few thrusts forward to ride it out, Tom still moving his hand to compliment his organism. His breathing was raged and he desired more of that sweet pleasure. His bright green eyes peered up at his love and sighed blissfully. "Thomas, I want you inside me." He spread his legs for a better effect, knowing he had Tom's full attention. "I know you want it too."

Tom licked his lips at the sight but resisted the temptation. "That's true but I want something more than just that."

Loki's eyebrows narrowed in confusion. What could Tom possibly want more than this? "More? What could you want more of?"

Taking a page out of his villain roles, the actor smirked cunningly. "I want to watch you crumble in my grasp until you're nothing more than a fumbling mess that's screaming and begging for more of my touches."

Loki shivered at the threat, feeling incredibly excited at the prospect. He wanted that and swallowed at the sinister look Tom was giving him. The human slipped down, settling between Loki's legs and spread them apart for more room. The raven continued to watch curiously. "What are you planning?"

"This." Tom tugged at Loki's member and leaned down, wrapping his lips around the tip. The raven's breath hitched, quickly realizing what Tom had planned for him. He moaned lewdly at the burning warmth that surrounded him, groaning louder when he was engulfed completely to the hilt. Tom chuckled, keeping his jaw slack to allow more room. He could taste Loki on his tongue and moaned vulgarly, knowing very well he was affecting the raven. The once limp limb hardened once more in his lips to its full length and Loki was reaching down to tangle his long fingers into Tom's blond locks.

"My mischievous human… Ah…" He moaned gently when Tom made a particular suck, tilting his head back at the flow of pleasure that assaulted every nerve in his body. No doubt Tom was making quick work with him, dragging his tongue over, kissing down his length, and bobbing his head. Loki couldn't help but buck his hips once more for more of that wonderful sensation, his mind slowly being overwhelmed. "O-Oh… Thomas…"

"You're close again, aren't you?" Tom smirked when he pulled back, spiraling his tongue down the length as his left hand stoked the bottom. His right drifted down and cupped the balls underneath, giving a light squeeze. Loki made no comment to the question, knowing it was true. The mortal continued his work, making sure to be as effective as possible as his eyes examined every expression his partner made. "Come for me, Loki. I want to see you as you fall completely apart. I want to see you screaming and begging for more. I want you to see as you becoming a bubbling mess of who you used to be."

Loki groaned loudly, horribly turned on by those statements. With a few more sucks, he came, spilling his seed into Tom's waiting mouth. He blinked back tears, watching as the human swallowed everything down with some struggle. A little dripped down Tom's chin and Loki simply soaked in the sight with greed, licking his lips. He didn't get to think long before the human raise up three fingers, the meaning very clear. "Ah…" Loki huffed, impatient enough that he snapped his fingers. Nothing happened, at least to Tom's point of view. The human blinked in confusion, unsure on what had happened and before he saw Loki smirk in that amused way whenever he did something cleaver.

"You little cheater." Tom grumbled, reaching down the raven's entrance and carefully pushed his forefinger in. He sighed, Loki had already prepared himself, slicking himself up with lubricant within. In a way, it told Tom just how impatient the other was at. This was the perfect chance as any other to take full advantage of the situation. Tom pushed the finger in deeper, going to prepare the raven despite the other's intentions. Loki grumbled in annoyance, biting his bottom lip in frustration. He wasn't going to get what he wanted, not yet anyway.

"Thomas, get on with it!"

Tom smirked. He was getting to that line. He didn't listen however and pushed a second digit inside, carefully stretching Loki with scissor-like movements. The raven sneered angrily, his patience running thin and was now glaring. He wanted to get fucked senselessly and Tom wasn't accomplishing his wishes. In a quick decision, Loki snapped upward, rolling their positions around so that Tom was on his back with Loki on top.

The sorcerer was straddling Tom's hips, his erection obvious by its appearance and huffed. "If you won't get on with it, then I'll just have to do it myself." Loki chuckled darkly and lifted himself up just enough to position his entrance at Tom's own hard on. The actor simply watched, already suspecting that this would happen and enjoyed the show before his very eyes. He listened as Loki grunted as he lowered himself, impaling his body quite eagerly. It was clear he wasn't going to wait any longer and forcibly pushed himself all the way to the very hilt. He groaned softly, enjoying the feeling of being completely buried inside. Tom was so warm and his insides churned at the sensation. "Norns, Thomas. You feel so good."

Tom licked his lips, definitely enjoying the show. "Then start moving. Ride me, Loki."

The raven sneered, knowing he was being manipulated by his emotions and yet didn't care. He wanted this. He wanted this so badly. Slowly, he lifted himself up, pulling out to the very tip before dropping himself back down. He groaned as he was filled, repeatedly, and desperately sought for that spot deep inside of him. Tom continued to watch, moaning softly as Loki continued to pleasure himself and absorbed every little detail Loki made. He observed as Loki's black hair shifted at each movement, some already sticking to his skin like glue, and the way his muscles would tighten up at each penetration. Tom's hands went forward to grab Loki's hips the moment the raven had found his prostate and yanked him down, listening as Loki let out a scream.

"There we go, darling." Tom watched as Loki blinked back tears, leaning forward to get a better grip of the bed. "Keep moving, Loki." The raven followed the commands, lifting his lips before going back down at an even pace. Tom timed it just right to meet him with a thrust, hitting that spot perfectly. A moaned spilled from the Asgardian's lips, eyes squeezing shut at the pleasure.

"T-Thomas… Ah!" Loki threw his head back, moaning loudly as he was penetrated over and over again. His body bounced at the force, no longer able to hold himself up any longer. The raven fell into a mess, collapsing forward against Tom with his head tucked under the chin. Of course, Tom didn't stop, continuing the process until he felt Loki's body shake and his muscles squeezing so wonderfully tight around him. "T-Thomas! Oh! Thomas!" Loki's fingers dug into the human's shoulders, breaking skin, and screamed as he came for a third time, releasing himself between their two bodies. His body didn't stop, not when Tom relentlessly pounded into him, bringing Loki higher than ever before. With those inside muscles clenching down, Tom didn't last much longer, riding out his organism and filling Loki up within as he whispered his partner's name out. He closed his eyes, pushing himself deeper inside as he released the rest, seeing only white behind his eyelids. He went limp soon after, taking deep breaths to fill his lungs and opened his eyes to peer down at his lover. He could tell that Loki was tired and smirked as his plan went into notion. Keeping his strength scarce for this moment, Tom flipped his lover around. Loki found himself on the bed, back resting against the mattress, and his green eyes were filled with surprise, clearly not expecting his change.

"Thomas? What…"

The actor laughed, spreading Loki's legs apart as he position himself before pushing in roughly. Loki cried out, body shaking at the intrusion. Tom held onto the hips as strongly as possible, keeping the raven still. "We're having another round. I must thank you for telling me exactly where your pleasure spots are inside." Loki whimpered at the meaning, legs shaking as Tom pushed deeper inside.

The raven took a deep breath, trying to focus on his thoughts, and peered up towards his lover. "It seems…the role of the villain comes naturally to you, my love." Tom had gone still, listening as Loki spoke. "And I must have taught you very well."

Tom smiled. "Well, I did learn from the best and anyway, after being with you for four years, I'm bound to pick up some of your habits and traits." He leaned over, kissing Loki gently on the lips. "Does this mean I get to top now and then?"

Loki laughed before chocking into a ragged moan when the actor moved, hitting straight into that wonderful spot inside. "Yes, Thomas. I'll allow you to top me."

"Wonderful, darling."

The days went on and Tom took no hesitation in taking charge in bed at times, enjoying the way Loki would moan at his touches. It was his own way in saying that he owned Loki just as much as the raven owned him in return. Still, Tom enjoyed being on the bottom, liking the way his lover would grin at him and brush his hands over his body.

In a way, it made it so as if they were equals in this relationship, neither pushing further than the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anything you wanted to see during their time together before Thor’s coronation, place it in the comments below and I might just write it out as a side bit. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship eventually had to be found out by somebody.

Eventually, their relationship would get caught in the act and for a while, Tom had been oddly waiting for the ball to drop. Strangely, he hadn't expected it to take _four_ damn years to be finally revealed to someone on the outside. It had happened when he and Loki had been dozing lazily on the couch with the television on, dressed only in pants since the weather had been hot recently in London. The sorcerer's cool bare skin felt wonderful against him and he loved the way Loki's body would curl around his own, lips brushing against his neck. With the television on, he hadn't heard his front door being unlocked or the door opening up or even the footsteps that followed soon after.

Tom did, however, hear the startled yelp that snapped him and Loki awake, "Oh my god!"

Shooting up from his once slumbering state, Tom snapped his head towards the voice as he clearly hadn't been expecting any guests for the day and froze. He stared at the intruder and then down at the weight on his body before back up. No doubt about it, he had been caught in the act and would definitely need to give a _really_ good explanation for this one. He nervously laughed and raised his right arm, waving it towards his manager. "Hello, Michael. Fancy seeing you here..." Tom trailed off, biting down on his bottom lip. What was he supposed to say in this situation? Please ignore the near naked man lying against me?

The human standing at the edge of the living room didn't share the same expression as Tom did. No, his eyes were wide with shock and he looked like he was about to faint on the spot, complexion going white. Tom immediately reached down, nudging Loki to wake up completely and rolled him against the couch to slip out from underneath. He ignored the fact that he was dressed only in jeans and stood up, holding his hands before him in hopes of keeping his manager upright.

Carefully, Tom stepped around the table to move closer to his friend and manager. "How about you sit down first? I can explain everything!"

"Oh, you better!" Michael cried out, his attention rotating from Tom to Loki, who was easing up into a sitting position on one side of the couch. Once Michael sat down on the opposite side of the couple, the actor went back to his own seat, knowing that this would be a long talk. On the other hand, the raven didn't seem bothered by the whole situation and leaned back against the sofa, looking quite smug despite everything. He ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it back neatly, before leaning over towards Tom to fix his. He had always known that Loki was fond of his curly hair, though his blond color had darkened over the dyes, and sometimes when he was still just barely awake while sleeping, he could feel the other stroking it. The actor tilted his head slightly, allowing his lover to do as he pleased, knowing better at this instance to just go along with it. There was no point in hiding their relationship when its already been exposed.

"You plan on including everything?" Loki chuckled, leaning back to admire his finished product.

"Loki…" Tom huffed, pushing the raven back to his side of the couch. It was his own little way of keeping the other quiet. His blue eyes turn their attention back to his manager, who still looked uneasy about the whole thing. "Look, just let me talk about this. I just need you to sit and listen, that's it."

Michael didn't appear keen on the idea but settled into his seat, knowing this would take a while, and nodded his head. "Fine, let's hear it." To think he had been here only to give Tom his papers for a new role. He sighed heavily.

* * *

"So, you're telling me that you're been dating him-" Michael pointed towards Loki, who simply sat on the couch as if he wasn't bothered by the whole situation. "for four years!"

Tom slowly nodded his head. "That's right. We're actually lovers."

Michael was cradling his head between his hands, appearing miserable as ideas began to pop up in his mind. "The press is going to have a field day with this if they ever find out. Thomas 'Tom' Hiddleston comes out! I can see it now. They'll be going on about this for weeks until something new catches their attention."

Loki snorted from the background, leaning over towards his lover. "I doubt that will be the worst of it especially when they find out exactly _who_ you've been sleeping with."

"Loki…" Tom warned, staring at his companion in hopes of keeping the other silent. Explaining a relationship is fine but an extraterrestrial being? Not happening. "Stop that."

"What do you mean by that…" Michael cut in, staring at Loki questionably in hopes of revealing all the secrets the other had. He needed to figure everything out, for the sake of Tom's future and standing in the public eye. Many popular stars had fallen because of their private lives and something like this could very well be the start of that process.

Loki went on, ignoring Tom purposefully. "One would also think that it's quite odd that your relationship with me hasn't been revealed yet to the public. We've been out in public many times before all throughout our relationship. We haven't been disguising ourselves."

Tom huffed, rolling his eyes as he knew the true reason. "That's because of you, Loki."

"Ah, right. Me."

"Both of you, stop it." Michael observed between the two, finding the way they interacted with each other far too weird. It was clear they had been together for a long time, knowing each other's thoughts and tics. Even he, in helping Tom's career, didn't know Tom himself all that well besides the front the actor put out and then there was their similar appearances. "I get it. You're in love with each other. I may not like this," The man had to pause and blink, his eyes widening as tried to containing himself, "and that I'm _actually_ hearing about this right now but I can't exactly stop you, Tom. I can only direct you towards a better path. Maybe Loki will help you improve your career but there's a good chance he could destroy it as well. Think about your future."

Tom nodded his head, understanding the dilemma. He had thought about it in the past ever since he started a relationship with Loki and even more when his name began to get bigger in the screen world. He was popular and with that popularity, people were waiting for him to do something. There were those just waiting to eat him alive for any misdeeds and those cameras… The actor understood there was a high chance that the revealing of his lover to the public just might cross him off people's lists and throw away his very dream but at the same time... He glanced towards Loki and nodded to himself, already knowing his answer. "I understand the risks that are involved, Michael. I know about those all too well. Thank you for being such a good friend but regardless, I really do love Loki and I do plan on being with him for a long time. This relationship wasn't created out of nowhere or randomly. We're been working on this for a long time and I really do get that my acting career might very well disappear the moment my relationship with Loki is revealed. I really do but there's also the fact that the fame will go away on its own as it always had for every other actor. People just don't stay famous forever unless they do something and even time makes those disappear."

The manager sighed, pinching the bridge of his head. "As long as you understand the risks involved…"

"Thomas," Loki decided to speak up, breaking into the flow of conversation. His face was solemn in expression and he peered straight at Tom, both awed and worried for his lover. "You don't need to give it up so soon. I understand that your acting is important to you and I have no plans on purposefully destroying it." He scouted over on the couch, reaching over to take his lover's hands into his own. "I don't have a problem in keeping our relationship a secret and anyway, I won't be around for a period of time. This may help in prolonging your career just a little longer."

"What do you mean by _that_?" Tom snapped his head towards his lover, not liking the way this new conversation had started. His lover was leaving? Why?

The raven sighed, "I was hoping to tell you this later but it might be best to tell you now. My brother's coronation will be coming up in a couple of months and because of it, I must return back to Asgard and remain there for a long period of time. I'd say about four to five months, depending on how the preparations goes. There's a extremely high chance I might not be able to see you during that time, mainly to keep suspicion off of me. I'm not exactly well liked in Asgard after all." When Tom opened his lips to speak up, Loki intercepted by raising a hand up to cover his lover's own. "Let me finish." The actor simply glared in retaliation, stating a promise that they would most likely talk about this even after. "This will also be around the time you'll start filming for that new movie you've been talking about, the big one that involves various characters from other movies. I know undoubtedly that that movie will boost your career to new heights you never thought before and if all goes well, there will be a Jhor 2 where you'll also appear. You're good at what you do, everyone knows that now. I'm not going to stop you from fulfilling your dreams and for you," Loki slipped his hand up to cradle Tom's right cheek. "I'm willing to hide in the shadows a little longer if it keeps you happy. We don't need to alert the public about anything."

The other two men paused at that confession, awed, and Tom wasn't able to find a response to that. He didn't know what exactly to say. He was happy, no doubt happy, but at the same time, he didn't want to have to keep hiding, not for something like this. The actor reached up to grasp that cool hand on his cheek, enjoying the way it felt against his skin. "Are you sure about that, Loki? Absolutely sure? I really don't mind throwing some things away to be with you. Perhaps later in the future? When everything calms down? Like I said, time makes people forget."

Loki just smirked, "I'm positive. You humans have a much shorter lifespan than us Aseirs. I may not be known for my patience but I know when to wait." He then continued, chuckling. "And if something did happen to your career, I could always provide. I may not be completely familiar with Midgard's ways but creating or making money won't be an issue. Honestly, your computer systems are quite simple to deal with. If bad comes to worse, I can simply kidnap you back to Asgard. I'm sure my mother would love to have you around though explaining the situation might be an... issue."

Tom simply shook his head, chuckling blissfully. "I've always wanted to visit Asgard."

"And I'm lost, you two." Michael spoke in the background, knowing he had been completely ignored while the two lovebirds had been talking. Watching as they spoke to each other, it was easy to identify that there was only love between them. It was strong, not something done by a fling like many other actors. "What's Asgard? Midgard?"

"That's harder to explain honestly…" Tom trailed off, knowing that he would need to clarify about Loki's identity considering all they've already revealed. He knew it would help in the future but that didn't stop him from feeling miserable in the present. He glanced towards Loki, waiting to see if the other would react first but the immortal simply smiled and gave a helpful nudge. From that, Tom realized he knew he would be getting any help. "Michael, I'm going to tell you something that might freak you out. It's going to sound really crazy."

Michael simply stared. "I already don't like the sound of that."

"Wouldn't be surprised but I need you to listen. You see, Loki is-"

* * *

It was later that night that the lovers spoke about today's events in bed, laughing over the matters in amusement. Explaining everything to Michael hadn't been easy but Tom knew that having an inside person that knew about their relationship would make things simple in the future. Michael could explain certain oddities about Loki through lies and give out false information if necessary to keep people from questioning further. Tom considered himself lucky to have such a person as his manager.

"If this is just your manager finding out, what of your family?" Loki questioned, glancing towards his lover.

Tom blinked, made a face at the very thought, before shaking his head. "Oh god no. Let's _not_ have that happen."

"They're bound to find out sooner or later."

"It's going to be later, I'm not ready yet."

"Thomas…"

Tom snapped his eyes over, a comeback already waiting in his mind. "What about your family, Loki? Any plans on introducing me to them?"

The raven huffed, green eyes narrowing. "I see what you did there."

Tom laughed, rolling around in bed to face his lover, settling to the side with his arms snaking around his form. "What can I say? Neither of us wants our family to find out just yet." Loki didn't respond, he didn't need to, and shuffled closer to his lover, wanting to feel the warmth of their bodies pressed together. He would have to leave soon because of Thor's coronation and honestly, he didn't want to do that. He didn't want to leave Tom on his own for so long, not when he held nothing but love for the other. Closing his eyes, he smiled. Things would work out, they would have to.

* * *

The thing is… Tom just couldn't keep his secret boyfriend from his family forever and each time they asked if he was seeing someone or was heading out somewhere, he had to lie. They were getting suspicious by some of the absurdity of his answers. He could tell by the looks they were giving him from the sight of his apartment, considering it had items that clearly didn't belong to him, and to the tones of their voices. It was getting clear that there was someone there who had been living with him for years, one they hadn't been introduced to.

Loki had always made sure to vanish during the times Tom's family would visit, heading out to go shopping in order to distract himself, but when he was around (invisible of course), he could see their curious expressions as they peered around the room, examining everything closely for something out of place. It was even worse when they saw the second bathroom, knowing the items that Loki had put inside were definitely not Tom's. In the end, it came to the point where the blond had to admit to his family what was going on. He simply couldn't keep Loki a secret anymore, not without being horribly guilty about the entire thing.

So on the day Tom had planned to let the secret out, he was horribly nervous. Tom wasn't entire sure on how his family would react to his partnership with Loki. He expected plenty of things, ranging from disappointment to anger, merely for loving another male. It was hard to say on how everything would go and it only made his fear of the situation worse. Still, he knew it had to be done eventually and luckily, Loki was staying by his side in order to be that support he desperately needed. That didn't mean Loki was keen on the idea but went along for Tom's sake.

"So... when will they be arriving?" Loki commented, peering up at the clock. The television was on in the background, keeping something going so that the two lovers could concentrate on something else. It wasn't effective though since they could only already imagine what the next couple of hours would be like. The dining table behind them was set and the platters of food was resting either in the oven to be kept warm or packed in a glass container, ready to be served. The only members of his family that was arriving is Tom's mother and two sisters. From what Loki learned, Tom's father wasn't normally around after the divorce, which worked out in a way. That was one less person the raven needed to be worried about.

"Anytime now." Tom sighed heavily, his hands shaking from his nervousness. Loki huffed and placed his own on top of Tom's, attempting to calm him down, and it worked for the time being as the blond leaned closer towards the immortal's cool body for comfort. They cuddled together on the couch, neither minding each other's presence and Tom smiled blissfully as he nuzzled into the crook of Loki's neck. "I'm really nervous about this, Loki."

"I can tell." The raven huffed, not minding the closeness of their bodies. He was actually enjoying it, something he would never admit, but he knew better than to go further than just cuddling. He needed to make a good impression on Tom's family and it had to be good in order to hope they would continue allowing them see each other. Loki knew Tom would disobey if his family said otherwise but it would hurt his lover regardless, something he'd like to avoid deeply.

Of course, there was no chance by Norns that he was going to let his own family know. He could already tell in full details on how they would react and because of that, he'd rather keep his relationship a secret. After all, Aesirs weren't very well known to be kind to anyone below them (except for his mother), especially with the humans who are considered the weakest of the races. At the beginning, Loki had believed that as well but after being with Tom for so long and seeing how Midgard was constantly changing as time went on (unlike Asgard), his option altered for the better. He couldn't think poorly of the humans when his own lover was one of them.

Loki closed his eyes, knowing that his constant presence was keeping his lover calm and collected. "Don't worry, I'll be here the entire time, alright?"

"Yeah, thanks, darling."

As they attempted to concentrate the show once more, the doorbell decided to take that moment to ring, snapping the two lover's attention towards the door. Tom jumped up immediately, detaching himself from the raven and swallowed loudly in fear. He looked back towards Loki, who was slowly standing up from the couch to join beside him.

The sorcerer bumped his shoulder against the other. "Come on, you can do it, love."

Tom nodded his head rapidly and went closer towards the door, unlocking the bolts to swing it open. He smiled at the sight of his family and spread his arms out for a hug. "It's been so long, everyone!"

"Yeah, yeah." The youngest of the females huffed and jumped first into the arms, getting a hug from her older brother. "I saw you only two weeks ago." Emma, the youngest of the siblings, pulled back before stepping aside, letting their mother come in next. "Mom has been fretting over you constantly, you know that? It's starting to get annoying."

"Oh hush, Emma." Mrs. Hiddleston chuckled and went forward, going for a hug as well. When she pulled back, she patted Tom's side happily. "Oh, look at you. Getting so famous. At least I should be happy that you have everything you need to take care of yourself."

"Yes, yes, Mom, Tom has it all." The eldest of the siblings, Sarah, came forward to cut the conversation, rolling her eyes at the topic. "You should just stop fussing over him already. He's fine and happy. That's what really matters." She turned towards her brother and wrapped her arms around his body. "Hey, Tom, good to see you."

"Same!"

The mother huffed, waving off her eldest child. "Oh, please. It's my job to worry about you guys even when you're all grown up and living independently."

The only male of the group chuckled and peered at his older sister. "Sarah, I take it that you got some time off from the married life?"

She winked. "Just a little."

As the family slowly filtered into the apartment, Tom in the lead, Loki watched from the side with a smile. He could see how exactly where they were related and folded his arms, reminded of his own family back at Asgard. Shaking his head, he took a step forward, getting the attention of the Hiddleston family almost immediately. He watched as Tom's family froze at the sight of him, having a hard time comprehending that there was someone else in the same room, and peered at him like he was an intruder. Their eyes trailed over him, from his hair to his clothes. Loki is dressed causal with a pair of jeans and a green shirt, though he still appeared elegant in style despite the tone down of his usual formal garbs. In the past, Tom had grumbled constantly about that, knowing that Loki could look great in anything (something he considered unfair).

Emma was the first one to speak out. "Tom, who is that?"

The blond male smiled, stepping away from his family so that he could stand by Loki's side. The raven stood elegantly, keeping an aura of calm despite feeling anxious about meeting up with Tom's side of the family. "This is Loki, my roommate." He glanced towards his lover and patted the male on the back. "He's actually been staying here for a long time, about four years now, but he normally left whenever you guys came over since he didn't want to intrude. Today, I wanted him to be here for dinner so that he could finally meet you all. He's been pretty big in my life and my closest friend and confidant."

Loki nodded his head, "Hello. I've heard much of all of you from Thomas here."

The family remained quiet, looking among each other curiously before turning back towards the pair of lovers. Suddenly, there was a flash of realization appearing across their faces, ones that seemed like they had figured something out of a puzzle. Mrs. Hiddleston chuckled and stepped forward, looking over Loki with a critical eye. "Well, I guess the extra stuff in the house makes sense now. I could never see Tom buying some of the stuff around here."

As the group slowly moved into the dining room to settle into their seats, there were some obvious questioning glances as they wanted nothing more than to figure out their guest. Still, despite the sudden meeting, the conversation flow with the family was pleasant, nothing that stood out as outlandish. The family obviously had their questions, already demanding them even before they sat down at the dining table. Loki answered the questions readily, bleeping out their true relationship and his identity with ease. It seemed his known silver-tongue was coming in handy. Neither of the two lovers wanted to startle Tom's family, not so soon before they could reveal the situation on their own terms.

Loki helped put the dishes out onto the table, Tom doing most of the cooking with the raven helping obtain the ingredients and doing the mixing. The heavy work was done by the immortal, the weight of the dishes or their temperatures not bothering him as his placed them neatly on the table. The family members peered over the food, interested in the dishes and the delicious smells radiating from them.

Mrs. Hiddleston spoke up once Loki settled down, all the dishes and drinks out on the table. "So, Loki, what do you do for a living?"

"At this moment, I currently don't work." Loki admitted, knowing that there was no point in lying. He didn't really have a job and he had no plans on doing so considering his inheritance. "I have some money from my family that's currently keeping me stable until I get myself a little more situated."

"What do you mean? Are you having problem at college? Or are you having some problems with the job market?" The mother kept on, unable to hide a little bit of disappointment on Tom's choice of roommate. In their own minds, it was clear who was paying for the bills if such a thing was happening.

"I'm educated, that's for sure." Loki chuckled softly as he rounded out another partial truth, lifting up his glass of wine and sipping gently. He was tempted to use some magic to make the taste stronger but resisted, knowing he needed to be as coherent as possible. "However, my expertise isn't exactly needed here unlike where I came from."

"And where is that?" This time Sarah spoke up, hiding more of her annoyance. From what the girls could speculate, Loki probably wasn't in the legal side of the industries.

"Somewhere far from here. I guess many could consider Norway as my origin."

Tom could tell that Loki was trying to keep his identity a secret and give little lies. As much as he didn't want his lover to do such things, it was for the best. His family couldn't find out about the secrets the other was hiding. Still, he knew that it wasn't looking too well by the ways his family was staring at the raven suspiciously. In the end, Tom intercepted before things got too far, attempting to pull the conversation away. "So, I have some great news. I'm going to be playing in a massive role for Ahengers!"

The flow instantly shifted. "Oh, congratulations!"

The conversation drifted off from there and Tom couldn't help but sigh in relief, knowing that he could keep the them from going back to his lover for the time being. It went on pass dinner and when dessert came around, Loki took charge in gathering the dirty plates. As much as the raven despised such mundane work, it was for Tom and he needed an excellent excuse to get away from the family before they drove him mad. However, despite being away, he could still hear them driving further into his background at the dining table while he was in the kitchen but Tom continued to redirect it away with practiced ease. It was clear he was catching a few techniques from him. Loki smiled happily at the idea of his lover defending him and brought the final dishes out, settling it carefully into the center before sitting back down in his seat besides Tom. It was quiet for a while, not that Loki minded, and it helped smooth the dense aura around them.

"So..." Tom spoke up after desert had been finished, everyone already filling full from all the food they had gone through. Everyone was starting to settle into a new topic when they stopped, turning their attention to the head of the apartment. "I've got something to admit to everyone."

"Oh?" Sarah spoke up.

"Yeah..." Tom rubbed the back of his head nervously. "You see, Loki isn't just my roommate here at the apartment." The actor glanced towards the raven, sending a few hidden cues towards the man. He was hoping to get some confidence from the other and Loki simply chuckled, shifting a little closer so that he could place a hand underneath the table on top of Tom's own, hidden from any peering eyes. "I've been dating Loki for about four years and I'm hopelessly in love with him. I was hoping that neither of you would mind?" He looked hopeful as he peered at his family, all of them giving a range of expressions.

"You're kidding..."

"I thought something was off about you two."

"Are you serious, Tom?"

"Yeah..." Tom repeated. "I didn't mention earlier because I was scared on how you would react. I'm really scared of how Dad _will_ react once he finds out."

No one said anything, the three females trying to take in the new found situation. It was sudden and they didn't dare break Tom's placed trust in them by speaking bad about his lover. Finally, Loki took up the mantle. "Look," Multiple eyes peered at him curiously. "This is sudden and very surprising. Perhaps some of you don't like me or this relationship and that's fine. But if Tom's happy, then there is no point in bumping heads even if it's with me. If Tom decides to leave me and see someone else, as long as Tom is happy, that's all that should really matter. Just support him for whatever decisions he makes even if you don't like them." Loki preached, keeping his voice steady until the very end, right up to when Tom decided to punch him at the side. Loki, of course, didn't flinch and glanced over curiously, surprised by the sudden act. "Thomas?"

"I'm not breaking up with you so don't even talk about it like its nothing. And don't even think about it too!" The actor grumbled loudly, crossing his arms angrily. "I don't just spend four years with someone and decide to later breakup with them later on when things get inconvenient."

Loki sighed, smiling at the comments. At least he was certain that Tom was serious in being together. He had no intention of letting the blond slip away from his grasp, Tom was a treasure unlike any other. "Thank you, Love."

The family simply watched the display, beginning to see why Tom loved him so much but it wasn't quite enough to convince them all the way. They still had their doubts but for now, they would postpone their arguments until later, not wanting to break up this happy atmosphere.

Tom and Loki stared into each other's eyes and knew immediately that whatever troubles they shared in the future, they would tackle it together. It was just something a relationship meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 will be short, mainly to start rolling into part 2. This means that it'll come out sooner too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go

It then came the day that Loki had to head back to Asgard for his brother’s coronation, a sad day for both lovers. It had only been a month after being introduced to Tom's family and two weeks more since being found out by Michael. Before both of them knew this event would occur with time passing by like a speed of light and their moments together over before it had really began.

Tom didn’t want Loki to go, refusing to even accept such a atrocious idea, and he didn’t hesitate in mentioning it in hopes of changing his lover’s mind. He wanted Loki to stay with him and though he knew he was being selfish and clingy, he didn't care. Tom just wanted his lover to remain beside him and support him in the extremely individualistic way the other could only do. At his sometimes pathetic attempts, the raven would simply laugh in amusement, wrapping his arms around the other, and shake his head before consoling his lover.

“That’s not possible, Love. I must head back to Asgard.” Loki leaned forward, gently kissing Tom on the forehead with a warm smile that was far from how he usually acted. “This is my older brother, I can’t leave him on his own like this and there’s something else I must do. Please understand. If it was up to me, I would want nothing more than to remain by your side.”

Tom sighed heavily, his fingers wrapped around Loki tightly as if hoping the other wouldn’t go and disappear on him. “I know, Loki. I really do and I _do_ get it. You have to return home but that doesn't mean I like it. I just… wished you didn’t have to or that I could perhaps come with you.” He buried his face into the crook of Loki’s neck, enjoying the shiver he felt on the other. As his nose brushed against the cool skin and soft hair, he picked up the strong scent of snow and vanilla, always finding it unique, and tightened his hold around his lover. “I don’t want you to go, that’s all. I guess I’m being a little selfish in that I want to keep you all to myself and not share you with anyone else.”

The raven purred, maneuvering their positions awkwardly for a kiss. He cherished the times whenever Tom would reveal that small side of him, that possessive part that was generally kept hidden from the rest of the world. Their lips brushed together soothingly before Loki leaned over to make the rest of the distance nonexistent, crushing their bodies together hungrily to leave a burning lingering touch on each other. Neither wanted to part but there were matters to attend to. Loki tugged back to lick his lips seductively, enjoying the lasting taste of Tom that remained on his buds. “Please continue to be selfish. I adore it. None of my past lovers were ever this possessive of me. Generally, it’s the other way around.” His fingers traced through Tom’s curly hair, admiring the way it would tangle around each digit almost affectionately. “Still, I must to go. When I come back, I’ll allow you to do _anything_ you want to me as punishment.” Loki smirked and reached down with one hand to drag Tom's own upward, kissing the knuckles teasingly.

Tom froze into place for a matter of seconds as he observed those lips converge against his skin before snapping his head up to stare straight into those vivid green eyes to see that confirmation. He knew Loki well, well enough that the other rarely made such declarations. The human smirked, delighted by the prospect. “Then you better come back home speedily. I _will_ hold you to that promise and I'll make sure to make that night _extraordinary_.”

“I’ll do my best, Love.” Loki chuckled, refusing to leave his lover’s arms just yet despite the time getting closer. “I’ll only be gone for a few months. If I’m lucky and everything goes well, I’ll be back sooner. If not, well, I’ll do my absolute best to return to your side. Just wait for me. I’ll always come back to you in the end.”

“And I repeat: I’ll hold you to that.”

“I hope you do.” The raven slowly twisted his way out of the constricting grasp, knowing he had to leave soon before someone started questioning his presence.

He had miraculously managed to get away with all his disappearances in the past few years by traveling to other realms beforehand under the pretense of magic research. No one had inquired his whereabouts as he was well-known for vanishing like that and those beliefs suited him just fine. With that tidbit out there, no one bothered to travel with him, not even Thor considering the subject matter for his disappearing acts. Still, if he were to desert during Thor’s coronation, reservations would be definitely be raised, something he’d rather not happen. He didn't want anyone finding out about his secret lover.

Reaching up, he cradled Tom’s left cheek tenderly, enjoying the warmth that brushed against his skin. “I want to give you something before I go, Love." Loki swiftly spoke to keep his mind from side tracking, his eyes momentarily glancing towards those devoted blue eyes. "I want to make sure that you know I'm definitely coming back, one way or another. I don't want you to believe that all these years we spent together was for nothing."

"Darling..." Tom smiled tenderly, reaching forward to grasp the raven's cheeks, and cupped them to drag his lover closer, their foreheads almost touching. "I don't need some item to know that you love me. I don't need anything like that. All I want is for you to return into my arms safe and sound. Nothing more."

Loki melted into the grasp, the warmth flowing from Tom's hands making him relax so easily. He was tempted to lean forward and never leave, never move away, but he needed to return home less someone come to retrieve him personally and find out what he had been up to for the last five years. He sighed annoyingly, not at Tom but at his duties back home. "I know but I want to. Think of it as a promise for our future together."

Tom didn't reply, keeping his smile up, and awaited eagerly for his present. However, what he saw floored him. Loki magicked a small dark blue box from out of nowhere and instantly, the human knew what it meant. He swallowed, blue eyes wide, and drawed back a little. "Loki, is that... Is that what I _think_ it is?"

The box itself was tiny in size, only fitting within the palm of Loki's right hand, and it was obvious that the top would flip up to reveal the single content inside. The raven smirked, enjoying the shocked expression Tom wore, and leaned forward, kissing his lover on the cheek. "My promise to you, Love."

The box snapped open and inside was a single gold ring with bright green emeralds that seemed unnatural in shade embedded. The cut of the emeralds were small in size to fit into the ring and it wasn't exactly the most fanciest one he has seen out there in the markets but it fit to Loki's personality entirely. Tom stared as the raven tugged out the ring from the box, observing as it disappeared back to its original location, and followed with his eyes as those gentle hands took his into their own.

"For you, my Thomas."

The ring slipped on easily, fitted perfectly to his middle finger. Tom examined the ring thoroughly with a longing smile. "I love it, Loki. It's... beautiful." He raised his hand up slightly to get better lighting on the jewels. They sparkled brilliantly and it was just enough before Tom rushed forward, giving the raven a bone-crushing hug. "I love it so much! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Loki chuckled, returning the gesture. "I'm glad you like it. I personally made it for you. I knew it would be perfect upon completion."

Tom pulled back with the largest grin on his lips before suddenly pouting at the realization of one little factor. "Um... Why not the ring finger?"

"Because I don't want anyone suspecting anything and I want the public to leave you alone while I'm gone. I won't be around to protect you during that time." Loki gazed at those long fingers, finding the shade of green delightful. "The spells I've placed on you and this apartment will remain intact even if something would to happen to me."

Tom huffed, "Well, nothing will happen to you and you'll come back so I can extract your punishment." Loki laughed wholeheartedly and leaned over for another kiss, sneering their lips together heatedly. Tom gasped for a breath and grumbled under his breath. "If you didn't have to leave now, I'm sure we could do a few extra things in the bedroom as remembrance."

"Ohh, I like that idea. However, I must be going. Be careful, Thomas.”

The human rolled his eyes and reached up to grasp that hand on him with a smile. “I should be saying that to you, you mischievous bastard. If anyone is bound to get into some trouble, it’s you.”

Loki smirked to that, knowing that to be the truth. “Take care, Thomas.”

“Love you, Loki. Come back soon.”

“I’ll do my best.” With that, he vanished from Tom's comforting grasp and reappeared in another location far from his Midgard home in order to make his way through the pathways towards Asgard. Loki glanced back into the distance, a long gaze in his eyes before shaking his head. It was only seconds apart but he already missed the funny human. Still, there was work to do and so he made his way to a safe distance to open a portal.

In the meantime, Tom stood in the same spot, almost like he was refusing to believe that his love was gone. Clenching his fingers together into a fist, he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He held back his tears, knowing there was no point in crying now. Slowly, he spun around and headed straight towards his cell phone that was on the kitchen counter, peering through his contact list. He couldn’t be alone now, not after Loki had just left him alone, and immediately rang up one of his family members randomly. He needed someone beside him to sooth this ache in his heart.

As he listened to the dial tone, he sighed and glanced towards the front door and then to the lovely ring resting warmly against his middle finger. ‘You better come back, Loki. You better.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short, I know but it had to be done. I'll start working on the next bits. Thanks for holding out this far. Its not my best work and I don't really have a beta to correct what I did wrong but I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
